


Chains of the Tomb Raider

by Copacetic_Cloud



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deepthroating, F/M, Master/Slave, Post-Shadow of the Tomb Raider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copacetic_Cloud/pseuds/Copacetic_Cloud
Summary: (TR remake)The world is reformed as Dominguez deems fit. Unfortunately for Lara (or fortunately, as she's coming to think about it), he believes the world would be a better place if she always did what he says.Reposting from my Snippets' thread on QQ under the name of Smug_Cloud. Go there for exclusive content.





	Chains of the Tomb Raider

**-Dominguez and Lara (D/slave)**

In all honesty, if Lara had known from the beginning that things would end up like this, she wasn't sure if she would have opposed Master Dominguez. Maybe at first, when the world had just been restructured to better fit her Master's design, she wouldn't have hesitated to say she would, of course, interpose between him and his perfect world.  
  
But now, on her knees at the feet of his bed, running her hands up and down his length and having him gripping her hair so ferociously, so possessively,  _feeling sure of her place at last_ , nearing her face to his cock, she simply couldn't think of why she would have done something like that.  
  
Now Paititi, their home, was the centre of the world. Full of wealth and life and a lot of other wonderful things, and her Master was working hard day and night to ensureethey could share all that with the world at large.  
  
It wasn't even in a violent manner, relying in war and conquering, as she barely remembered fearing, but instead through the sharing of their rich culture and traditions, political talks and humanitarian aid.  
  
“ _Come on, Lara, get down there and do your job_ ”, he said, and though it was hard for Lara to understand, she nonetheless obeyed the order, opening wide her lips, and allowing the cock of her Master to go all the way to the entrance of her throat, being careful not to brush it with her teeth, as to not to displease him in the least. Her hands, now taskless, slid down to her sides, avoiding completely touching any part of her body. Her Master hadn't given her any order to pleasure herself.  
  
_“Ah! Just like that, Lara!”_ He said, and this time, understanding of his language came way easier to her, those were words she had heard almost in a daily basis since he had become the master of the world,  _her_  Master,  _her God_.  
  
English was a thing of the past in his new world, and so, Lara had had to learn his tongue, just like she had learned to obey him and to love him, to trust him with her life and her future. Maybe when all this was new, she would have objected to all of it, but she had come to understand she couldn’t be trusted to do what was best for the people around her, or even for herself. When she was free, she had only caused pain and suffering; her Master taking control of her life wasn’t him trying to break her down, it was him showing his concern and trying to protect Lara from herself, and she had to be grateful for it.  
  
So she had set to dedicate the rest of her life to something useful, away of the world that she couldn’t be trusted to protect, and that new purpose was to be a toy for her Master, for him to relieve stress between one political task and another. Not that she had any other options, her Master would be her Master even if she didn't wanted it, but she wanted to believe her compliance counted for something.  
  
_“Gods, you’re such a good cock sucker!”_  
  
She felt her heart beat faster at the compliment, and wanted nothing more than to please him by pushing her head down his length, but he liked to be in control when fucking her throat, and so she just waited until he put both of his hands behind her head, collecting her long hair in a bunch, and using it to hold her head in place as he thrust forward at a glacial pace.  
  
Her whole body felt like putty in his hands as he did with her as he saw fit, and her lower belly was burning, but she resisted the urge to touch herself, or to even shiver to express her pleasure at having him inside her mouth. The only pleasure she was allowed to have was the one he deemed fit to give her. If she couldn’t be responsible for her actions, why it would be any different with her pleasure?  
  
That train of thought was interrupted when her jaw made contact with his pelvis, her nose buried in his pubic hair, getting filled with his scent and the warmth of his skin.  
  
_“Close your lips around it, Lara. Hold your breath.”_ She did as she was told, moving her tongue up and down his cock, trying to get to every centimeter of it that was still on her mouth and not down her throat, trying to show him her gratitude, and as the seconds passed, she relished on the burning feeling that inundated her lungs, knowing that he controlled even her breath.  
  
They stayed like that for a long while, until Lara started to feel her head lighter, and the only thought that crossed her mind was the essence of her Master. Then, he got out of her mouth just as slowly, his cock coated on her drool, and as she panted with her tongue out of her mouth  
  
_“Your mouth is such a good cock sleeve Lara, if you had understood that from the beginning you would have saved both of us a lot of troubles. You could have been here on your knees, servicing my cock like a good little slut years ago.”_  
  
He accentuated his words with a slap of his dick on both sides of her face, leaving her own saliva dripping from her chin, and she could only nod at his words, she had been  _so stupid,_ she  _was_ so stupid! that was why she was now his, because he knew how to control her, and how to maintain her out of harm's way.  
  
_“But let us not dwell on what could have been, you’re right where you belong now.”_  He tightened his grip around her hair, and directed her mouth around his cock once again.  
  
This time he didn’t waste any time warming her throat, and simply thrust his hips against her face, getting all the way inside her. He didn’t stop even for a second before starting to back down again, making Lara’s throat sore with the sudden withdraw.  
  
She tried to draw air in her lungs, but then movement didn’t stop, in and out he went, fucking her throat as if it was her cunt, but then again, there was no difference, as her Master could use any of her holes any way he pleased. Midway through it, he stopped moving his hips at all, and instead started to use his grip on Lara’s hair to make her swallow his dick. She was feeling  _so hot_ , but she couldn’t touch herself, so instead, she concentrated on the really important things, clenching her throat each time her master entered in it so as to give her the most pleasure possible out of using her body.  
  
By the time his first shot went down her throat she was nearly unconscious, and as he withdrew nearly all of his length out of her, all she could do was gasp and pant trying to get air flowing inside her lungs again. His tip, however, stayed inside Lara’s mouth, and at least two more loads of cum ended filling her up, she was livid, almost falling over herself at the lack of oxygen, but her Master had left very clear she was not to swallow until he gave the explicit order, so she waited on her knees, in front of the man that owed her life.  
  
_“Ah! Pre-present yourself, Lara.”_  
  
She opened her legs and collocated her hands between them, at a prudential distance from her cunt, as only Master could touch it. Straightening her back, she lifted her chin and opened her mouth as much as she could without spilling a drop of her Master’s seed. And as he smiled, she preened under his gaze.  
  
_“Swallow it. Every last drop.”_  
  
Lara wished this night could last forever.


End file.
